Fiolee
by katextina
Summary: The Adventures of Fiolee
1. A Strange Night

**Fiolee**

"C'mon Fionna! I know you can keep up, unless you're too tired from today," Marshall Lee said tauntingly as he ran deeper into the forest.

It was just a regular day for Marshall Lee and Fionna. It was nearing midnight, and they had fought against about 15 love heart mutants Prince Gumball had accidently created in his laboratory. He was trying to make new Valentines themed candy. Thankfully, the candy mutants were easily defeated by the dynamic duo.

The sky was cloudy; the moon glow was hardly present against all the clouds. As the night grew colder, Fionna's breath made ghosts in the air.

Fionna pushed a lock of her light blonde hair out of her eyes to get a better look on where she was. They were running to Marshall's house, but she'd never been through this part of the forest before. The sound of sticks breaking came from behind her, and she nervously spun around. Doing so, her foot got caught in the root of a tree and she fell, twisting her ankle.

"Ow!" she yelped, gently touching her ankle, which was now throbbing with pain.

"Marshaaaaalll, if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!" Fionna sighed, looking around, with Marshall nowhere to be found.

_He always does this, _she thought. _We'll be having a great day, and then he'll go and ruin it by being … by being Marshall._

Pulling herself up she wiped off the debris on her blue shirt, which was beyond soiled now. As she turned around to walk Marshall was there, floating carelessly in the air.

He leaned forward and kissed Fionna lightly on her nose.

"Babe, you're always getting yourself into trouble," he said looking at her lovingly.

Pushing him away, Fionna blushed. "Marshall! You really lumping scared me," she said, her face a burning red.

Holding out his hand, his brown eyes burned into her innocent blues.

"Let's take the easy way home alright?" he asked. Huffing, Fionna reluctantly grabbed his hand and Marshall flew them home.

As they flew over the woods, nearing Marshall's house, Fionna snuggled close in the nook of Marshall's neck. They acted like they were together sometimes, but Marshall usually meant it in a flirtatious way. Little did he know she took it for more than that.

Reaching his house Marshall flew down. A light in his kitchen was already on.

"Huh, I don't remember leaving that light on," he proclaimed, scratching his head.

Fionna grabbed a nearby stick on the ground, and walked slowly towards the door. Making a shhh sign to her lips, she pantomimed walked into the house and hitting whoever might be inside. His eyes growing large, Marshall nodded.

They slowly opened the door, and crept inside. The floorboards in the kitchen creaked, and at this moment the two jumped into the kitchen screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh," Marshall and Fionna screamed, their sticks high in the air.

"Uhm, hello," the intruder said awkwardly.

Marshall and Fionna sticks dropped to the ground as they looked from each other to the intruder.

It was… _the Ice Queen._


	2. The Alarming Accuser

Fiolee

Gaping at the sight of the Ice Queen in his home, Marshall Lee took a step forward towards her.

"Ice Queen, quit meddling in peoples biz, you're only hurting yourself by breaking into people's homes an-," before Marshall could finish, the Ice Queen cut him off.

"No! That's not why I'm here!" she cried waving her hands in frustration.

"Sooo then you want Marshall. Just like you want Gumball, and all the other princes in Aaa, don't you?" piped up Fionna.

"I mean, Marshall is one of the most attractive vampire I've ever seen in my existence, but no, I have other matters to discuss with you two," the Ice Queen replied.

Sitting down on Marshall's raggedy couch, which was covered in video games, the Ice Queen made a motion for them to sit down.

"Well sit down won't you!" she ordered them. Marshall Lee and Fionna looked at her, and both hesitantly sat down.

"Now I know we're not on the, erm, best of terms," she said with a anxious laugh.

"But I don't want to see you two get hurt, I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" she said this with an almost genuine smile.

Standing up, Marshall wiped invisible dust off his pants, and pushed the hair off his forehead.

"Ice Queen, you're wack. I don't know why you came, but we're _not _friends. Now if you don't mind leaving my house," he waved his hands towards the door with a bored look on his face.

Rushing off the couch and towards Marshall she grabbed his flannel shirt and pulled.

"No! You don't understand! It's Gumball, he's up to something! You can't trust him, he's going all hooby-flooby. Be careful, he's always watching, or seeming to be," the Ice Queen's eyes were going back and forth from FIonna to Marshall.

"I know you guys think I hate you, or that I want to hurt or punish you for being so happy as you are, but don't trust Gumball," she still wore a worried look on her face, but it looked like telling the two this had lifted a burden of some sort off her shoulder.

Readjusting her ice crown, she stood up and walked towards the door. "You can believe me, and do something about him, or you can pretend I never came," she grumbled.

Fionna put her index finger to her cheek, and pretended to think over the two choices.

"Hmm, I'm gonna have to go with the second option. Now get out Ice Queen before I kick your butt," she retorted with a sly smile.

The Ice Queen sighed, and she looked as if she was going to say something more, but she turned around and flew away.

Flopping down onto the couch, and pulling Fionna down with him, Marshall was thinking over what the Ice Queen had said.

"You're not really thinking about what the Ice Queen said right? I mean Gumball is the nicest goon we know! It's not like he would do anything bad, or rash," she rambled.

Marshall pulled off Fionna's hat and ran his long fingers through her long hair. The feeling sent chills down her back.

"Nah, she's just being crazy. She _is_ crazy," he said confidently. "But if you want we can visit Gumball tomorrow and check if he's doing alright," he said.

"Sounds like a plan," Fionna said smiling.

Standing up Marshall headed towards the kitchen and grabbed an apple. As he started sucking the red out, he leaned against the door to the living room.

"You can stay the night if you want, I mean if it's alright to leave Cake alone," he said coolly.

Fionna blushed, and nodded. "It is pretty late already; I'll just leave her a message so she knows".

Holding her hand, he brought her up to his room. The two getting ready to sleep and forget all what the Ice Queen had said.


	3. The Mad Scientist

**Fionna**

Waking up in Marshall's dark room, Fionna rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

**Bump.**

_Ouch, _thought Fionna.

She sleepily stumbled into the bathroom, giving the peacefully resting Marshall one last look.

_Well, that was an interesting night, _she thought to herself.

The two stayed up playing video games until they couldn't open their eyes, and there was other stuff they did as well. Fionna smirked to herself at this part.

She looked in the mirror whilst brushing her teeth, her hair a wild tangled mane. Putting her toothbrush down, she tried to fix up the mess.

Suddenly, she felt cold hands wrapped around her waist. "Don't bother, I like it better that way," Marshall's voice whispered in her ear.

Fionna jumped in surprise. "Marshall! I er- didn't see you there!" she exclaimed loudly, taking a hasty look to the mirror. She had forgotten how vampires don't exactly show up in them.

"So," Marshall said, leaning against the bathroom sink. "We still going to see the puffy candy prince today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I believe that's the plan," Fionna answered. "I'll call Cake and let her know I'm hanging out with you today," she said.

"Sounds good, I'm going to hop in the shower… Unless you want to join me?" he asked with a mischievous wink. Fionna turned a dark red and pushed him away as she went to get ready.

"Thank Glob for this cloudy weather we've been having. I am not one for that big sun-hat I have to wear," Marshall grumbled to himself.

The two were standing outside the Candy Kingdom. Everything seemed normal and in place. The candy people were playing and doing the normal things they would do on a Tuesday.

Fionna frowned as she adjusted her backpack, her sword kept falling over. "I swear, one of these days my sword is going to rip my bag apart!" she said.

"Well I'm sure I can be of assistance to that. Your bag probably isn't balanced with the weight of the sword" said a voice from behind.

Marshall and Fionna spun around to see Prince Gumball standing in back of them.

"Woah, man didn't see ya there," Fionna said nervously.

"Oh yes, I was just…. Checking the fountain. Seeing it and all its… fountain-ness," Gumball said lamely.

"I'm going inside, I presume you two are here for something or want to talk," he added twitching between words.

"Yeah, we just wanted to talk and check up on you and junk," Fionna explained.

The two nodded, and Gumball led them inside of his castle.

As they walked up the stairs, Marshall turned to Fionna and made the cuckoo sign with his finger and pointed at Gumball. Fionna shrugged as she continued to go up the stairs.

"Uhh, Gumball are we headed to your lab?" Fionna asked.

"Yes, I'm working on something that might be of interest to you two," he said this pointedly to Marshall and Fionna, but his eyes weren't really looking at them.

As the three entered the lab, Gumball motioned them towards another door on the side of the room.

As they walked into the second room, Fionna staggered to the floor in shock. Marshall tried to help her up, but found he had jelly legs as well.

This lab was five times bigger than Gumball's normal one, and way more menacing.

It had nuclear looking weapons scattered throughout the room. Weapons such as battle-axes, swords, crossbows, and even guns lined the walls. Another section of the room had large tubes in which candy people and even princes of Aaa were contained. Lumpy Space Prince was knocked out, tied to a lab bench. Hot-Dog prince was severed into many pieces, each in a different tube filled with a strange green substance.

Marshall and Fionna looked helplessly at Gumball who only shrugged.

"Fine day you picked to visit me, wasn't it?" he asked, with a smile and a twitch.


	4. Some Explaining

**Fiolee**

Fionna and Marshall stood in the frightening new lab Gumball had created.

"Gumball, something's not right. You're not yourself! We can help you," Fionna said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Gumball stared at the two adventurers, but his gaze went past them. It was as if he saw them, but at the same time, he couldn't really see them at all.

"Oh I'm alright you see, better than ever!" he exclaimed moving to a table of tools, his hands rapidly shaking as he tried to pick up a syringe. He tapped the needle a few times and the liquid inside squirted out the top.

"No one ever took my experiments seriously. They thought I was just _trying _to be a scientist. No one ever thought _I _could do anything good with my works," he got quiet looking away, as he placed the syringe down.

"Especially you Marshall Lee, you've always laughed at my work," he continued angrily.

Marshall backed away slowly, tripping over some of Gumball's paperwork.

"Whoa man, it was always just a joke though. Haha, I always thought you were a rad scientist. Yeah, a totally mathematical one!" he said nervously.

Gumball sighed as he took a couple steps closer to Marshall and Fionna.

"You see, I started taking these pills I made. They make me think more intelligently, they make me stronger. The next step was to take some people to practice my new found intelligence on," he motioned towards the captives.

"If I can readjust their way of thinking they'll all worship me, and know what an important figure I am. I will finally be acknowledged for my work and experiments!" he said.

"No Gumball, you know this isn't right! People do acknowledge what you do for them! I recognize your work," she added quietly.

Marshall's eyes bugged out at the last part.

Gumball grabbed the syringe again and made a lunge at Fionna.

"NO YOU DON'T. NO ONE DOES! THIS IS WHY I MUST COMPLETE MY PROJECT!" he screamed.

Fionna leaped out of the way, just in time.

"C'mon Gumball, don't do this," Fionna pleaded.

Gumball somersaulted over the lab bench and in front of Fionna. She tried to get out of his way and then attacked back with a punch, but she fell back grabbing her hand in pain. Gumball's face was not as soft and squishy as it had been.

"Didn't I mention I was stronger?" he said to her as he grabbed her by the shirt.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Marshall hissed, his eyes a fierce, burning red.

He jumped onto Gumballs back, but Gumball easily knocked him off. Marshall flew back into a table of tools, and yelped as he removed a knife from his leg.

"I _knew _you two would interrupt my work! I just _knew _it!" he screamed, his voice unnaturally high.

Marshall limped over to Fionna, who seemed a little disoriented.

"Fionna, we have to get out of here, he's too strong," he said, sweat growing on his brow.

"But Marshall," she started to say as she pointed to the candy people and other captives Gumball had taken. They watched weakly from the jails, tubes, and cages Gumball had placed them in.

"We'll get help, now hold on," he replied as he grabbed Fionna onto his back.

"We'll be back Gumball," Fionna said looking at Gumball, the man she once called her friend. With this the two made a running leap for the window, crashed through the window, and flew away.


	5. There's Two?

**Fiolee**

As Fionna and Marshall Lee landed in the tree house, they continued to pick glass off of their bodies and clothes.

The tree house was empty, but the vibe in the air was eerie from their visit to Gumball's lab. The sky was still cloudy and dark, as if it would rain soon. Sitting in the living room of the house, they continued to wordlessly keep to themselves.

But the silence was both unfamiliar and uncomfortable. The two were both processing what had just happened.

_I've known Gumball for so long. He's been such a close friend for so long. Now he's just a nut ball, _thought Fionna.

_I knew this guy was always a skeeze. Finally he decides to show his true self, _pondered Marshall.

Finally, the silence was broken as Cake walked in with a bag of groceries.

"Look-y look-y, who finally decided to come home," Cake said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "It's all Marshall, Marshall, Marshall these days."

"Cake, uh we have to talk about something," Fionna started walking towards Cake.

With the disheveled-ness of the two, and the worry in Fionna's voice, Cake went to the worst of conclusions quickly. She dropped the bag and leaped onto Marshall.

"What did you do to her!" she screeched, clawing at Marshall's shirt. Marshall swatted her away and hissed.

"I didn't do anything to her! It's that loony Gumball you should be clawing up!" he retorted sharply.

Cake scratched her head and gave a confused look to Fionna, who launched into explanation of Gumball and his bizarre acting.

Cake shook her head and picked up the groceries.

"You two are the wacky ones, I just saw Gumball and he was _perfectly _fine. You know I told you not to eat those mushrooms again, remember the first time you ate them? Ooooh boy that was an interesting night," Cake laughed as she went into the kitchen.

The two gaped at Cake, as she casually put the groceries away.

Rushing to Cake's side, Fionna had sweat beading on her forehead.

"You saw Gumball? And he was fine?" she asked hysterically.

"Yes! Good Glob, how many mushrooms did you eat?" Cake said.

"No mushrooms!" Marshall replied exasperated.

The house was quiet once again, and the three stood in opposite corners of the house.

"Okay Cake, Gumball was just pretending to be normal. Where and when exactly did you see him?" Fionna asked.

Cake thought for a couple seconds and then she remembered.

"This afternoon, I was heading to the store and I saw him in the courtyard. You know, near the fountain?" she asked.

"Yes, that was the crazy Gumball! He was acting all sketchy and twitching," Fionna explained.

"No, he wasn't twitching or anything. He was totally normal," Cake sighed.

"Maybe it's better when you're busy," she muttered under her breath.

Fionna and Marshall paced back and forth.

"Wait, so if Cake saw and talked to a Gumball who seemed normal…. And we saw a lunatic Gumball… He either is a weird split personality dude, or.." Marshall trailed off.

"There is two of them!" they cried out at the same time.

Fionna took off her hat and started fanning herself with it. Clearly, bewildered at what they had discovered.

"In a strange way this seems oddly familiar," said Fionna quietly to herself.

"So should we go back and scope the scene once more?" asked Marshall Lee.

A huge thump came through the living room, and something fell.

Gumball came walking in and dragging… _Gumball_ on the ground.

"That, won't be necessary," he replied.


	6. Unsticking the Gum

**Fiolee**

In the living room of the tree house stood Gumball, and he was holding a gagged and tied up Gumball.

Cake stood there quietly, like a cat had gotten her tongue.

"It's the Ice Queen!" screamed Fionna. "She's inside of him; get her out get her out!"  
Marshall tried to stop Fionna before she leapt onto Gumball grabbing at his face to peel back…. Gum?  
"What?" she asked herself, looking down at her now sticky gum hands.

"Ouch!" yelped Gumball. "The face is a no touchy area," he said.

"Wait… Gumball?" Fionna asked. "Are you the real Gumball?"

"Of course! I caught this imposter lurking in my castle," he said impatiently.

Marshall walked over to the Gumball on the ground and started to untie the fake Gumball's gag.

"No! You don't want to do that!" said Gumball, a hint of worry in his voice.

But Marshall was already done untying Gumball, as he gasped for breath he started screaming.

"**UNTIE ME, UNTIE ME. I'M THE REAL PRINCE, DON'T BELIEVE THIS FAKE**," he was shaking and his eyes were going back and forth from each person in the room.

"Imma go upstairs. I think I hear… uh Beemo calling me," said Cake as she hastily ran upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

Fionna ran her fingers through her hair as she looked from Gumball to Gumball.

"See you don't want to listen to him, he's gone loopy. But I caught him and he's all tied up now so we can dispose of him over a bridge or a forbidden forrest!" said Gumball number one.

"No, I accidentally created him with my DNA in the lab and he's been drugging me to make me forget!" said Gumball number two.

"Dudes, I know how to solve this," piped Fionna.

"Fi," said Marshall grabbing her by the waist. "Can't we just beat them up and see who the stronger one is?" asked Marshall, clearly this way would be the one he proffered.

"Nah man, I got a better idea."

She cleared her throat and walked towards the two Gumballs.

"How old am I?" she asked, while Marshall face-palmed in the back of the room.

"14!" said Gumball number two. "34!" said Gumball at the same time. Fionna winced as she went on to the next question.

"One day, we went on an adventure in the Water Kingdom, and something happened to me that only the real Gumball would know," she said.

"You slipped and fell in some water!" said Gumball number two. Fionna raised her eyebrow and looked at Gumball number one who said, "You were walking and a penguin tried to steal your skort."

"What?! You were with this lunatic when a penguin took off your skirt!" Marshall yelled.

Fionna blushed. "No, he tried to take it but he didn't."

Marshall pulled his fist back and punched Gumball number one in the face, and yelped as he cradled his now throbbing fist.

"Yep, that's the imposter," he squeaked.

Grunting, Fionna grabbed the fake Gumball and stuffed him in the ice cooler. She turned up the temperature, and jabbed her sword in it a few times for air holes all while fake Gumball screamed for help.

The two untied the real Gumball and he explained what had happened. He created that Gumball by accident and he had continuously been drugging him to make him forget he had made him.

"Well, then… Have you uhm seen what he's done to your people?" asked Marshall.

"I vaguely remember a lab," he said quietly.

"Well we're gonna have to go back and fix up the people he messed all up," said Fionna.

"What about…" Marshall trailed off pointing to the ice-box filled with fake Gumballness.

"Caaaaaaaake," screamed Fionna to Cake, who popped her head out from upstairs.

"You need to watch the crazy fake Gumbaaall. He's in the ice-box."

Gumball walked out of the house first, and only for Fionna to see and feel, Marshall wound his pinky with hers. Giving her the familiar chills she got when she was with him.

The three then continued off to the lab to see the destruction the fake Gumball had done to the lab.


	7. A Shocking Realization

**Fiolee**

The sky was becoming darker, and the air felt crisp and cold. The distant Candy Kingdom was slowly coming into view as Marshall Lee, Fionna, and Prince Gumball walked to take a look at the destruction the fake Gumball had caused.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Marshall asked Gumball skeptically. His brown eyes grew smaller in suspicion towards the prince.

Gumball stopped in his tracks, thinking hard.

"Honestly, I feel as if I were attacked," he answered taking a breath. "Not just by that phony."

He blew out a breath of cold air, making breath ghosts who 'oohed' and 'aaahed' before disappearing into nothing.

Fionna, who had been especially quiet almost the entire journey, finally spoke up.

"Gumball, "she choked on her words before continuing. "You didn't happen to leave your oven on at the castle did you?"

The three looked up at the kingdom, which was closer and more visible…. And on fire. The candy people were running around, using water from the fountain to try and smother the fire. It was a lame attempt, as the people seemed at a loss without their prince.

Gumball regained his authority and ran towards the crowd of people.

"Everyone! You must calm down! Can someone explain, quickly, what happened?"

A gumdrop girl walked towards Gumball, her eyes wide and clearly alarmed. "Phony! You are not reaaal! Many of you all around!"

Gumball looked confused, even Marshall stood with a perplexed look on his face.

Suddenly, people started emerging from inside of the castle; people who were exact look-a-likes to Prince Gumball.

There were so many, over 30 at least. They poured out of the castle with a more crazed expression than the last. The phonies jumped onto street lamps and leapt onto the candy people.

Marshall shoved one of the wild fakes off of his back and turned to Fionna to check on her. "Fi- we need to stop the fire from spreading," he said hastily, as he looked up to the smoldering castle.

Fionna nodded looking back in the direction of the tree house. "If only Cake were here. She probably would have been able to blo-," she stopped mid-sentence as Cake ran towards the Kingdom.

She was the biggest Fionna had ever seen her; Cake took long strides until reaching the section where the fire was and blew and blew until there was fire no more.

Despite the fire gone, the chaos of the candy people, and tens of fake Gumball still ran amuck.

Cake, still in her large form, took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. "EVERYBODY! QUUIET!" she bellowed.

Luckily enough, the disorder stopped as they looked up at the enormous cat yelling at them.

She shrank down to normal size, and leaned into Fionna.

"Phew, that took A LOT of breath. Girl, you didn't see the fire from way back home? I saw it and knew ya'll was gonna need me," she said proudly.

"Uhm, Cake," Fionna started. "Do you not notice the extra HUNDRED OR SO PRINCES?"

Cake's eye bugged out as she took in the phonies; all who still had their eyes glued onto Cake.

Ignoring Cake's bewildered expression, Marshall suddenly gasped in realization, and his pale face grew paler.

"Fi-, that section of the castle was on fire. That was where people and princes were held captive," he said gravely.

Prince Gumball sank to his knees, looking defeated. "How …. How many people were lost today?" he asked somberly.

Fionna large blue eyes were glazed with tears. "LSP," she choked out. "Hot Dog Prince, several candy people," she couldn't find her voice,

"He did this," said Prince Gumball. "That fake who captured me, continuously drugged me, who killed some of my greatest friends!" he roared.

The crowd gasped and started the commotion once again.

Cake made a small cough, and everyone turned towards her.

"I uh- also came back because… that phony you had… Well, he kind of got away."

.


End file.
